Pseudomonas exotoxin A (PE) is a bacterial toxin with cytotoxic activity that may be effective for destroying or inhibiting the growth of undesirable cells, e.g., cancer cells. Accordingly, PE may be useful for treating or preventing diseases such as, e.g., cancer. However, PE may be highly immunogenic. Accordingly, PE administration may stimulate an anti-PE immune response including, for example, the production of anti-PE antibodies and/or T-cells, that undesirably neutralizes the cytotoxic activity of PE. Such immunogenicity may reduce the amount of PE that can be given to the patient which may, in turn, reduce the effectiveness of the PE for treating the disease, e.g., cancer. Thus, there is a need for improved PE.